Missing Half Of Myself
by Charlotte Flame
Summary: Just some short poems written from George Weasley's perspective a few months after the Final battle. Spoilers for DH implied.
1. Chapter 1

**F**oolishly, I thought we would be safe. I never

**R**eally thought about one of us dying. I mean, we worried about the family but

**E**ven then, we didn't include ourselves. We never thought that

**D**eath would separate us. While fighting Dark

**W**izards and Witches, I suppose it is never safe to think anyone will survive, but I never

**E**ven thought about you dying. You know? We thought about Mum and Dad, Ginny

**A**nd the boys. Hell, we thought about us kicking the bucket. But it was always us.

**S**ometimes I turn to tell you something, and I'm surprised you're not there. It doesn't hurt

**L**ess to realize you're gone again, but in time they say it will.

**E**veryone is in mourning. But few actually lost half of their selves.

**Y**ou would tell me to move on, but nothing will ever be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Help Me to Move On**

Had this great idea, Fred

Thought you'd like to know

Guess you're watching anyway

I wanted to tell you though

It doesn't seem so cool now

But I'm trying so hard

This was our dream, Fred

Don't want it shattering into shards

Always afraid to mess up

Cause you're counting on me

And even though your death kills

I don't want anyone to see

I miss you every day

Still crying that you're gone

Though I try to hide it,

Especially from Mom

I know that you're never

Gonna come back

But I can't help thinking it's a joke,

And you're doing it for some flack

I know I'll always miss you

And wish you didn't die

But hopefully I'll be able to remember you

Without having to cry

Someday in the future

When my broken heart starts to mend

Maybe there will be a day

Where I don't want life to end

I know you'd be so angry

At how I'm messing up my life

But you don't know the heartache

The pain and the strife

Help me to move on, Fred

Cause I'm falling fast

Help me to heal Fred

So I don't want this day to be my last


	3. Chapter 3

_Without You_

The tears are gone now

I have nothing left to cry

No smiles

No laughs

No pranks

I miss you

But it doesn't hurt anymore

Now I'm just numb

I don't know if I want to die

Or if I want to live

I just keep living

In silence

On the outside

I'm fine

On the inside

I'm empty

I think

That if so many people

Hadn't died

I'd come join you

But you'd kill me

And it would kill Mum

I can't be responsible

For another digit

On the death toll

It's too high

And it doesn't need me

I'd leave this life

For something peaceful

If Harry hadn't

Tried so hard

To save us all

If the war hadn't

Haunted so many people

So even though

I think I want to die

I've gotta

Keep on living

For everyone else

I've gotta make them laugh

And distract them

From their losses

I've gotta open the shop

And start inventing

I've gotta help them heal

And maybe

Just maybe

One day

The numbness

Will go away

And I'll learn to live

To love

To laugh

Without you


	4. Chapter 4

Yah know Fred,

Sometimes,

When people see me,

They say their so sorry for my loss

But they say it to YOU

They think I died

They can't even **bother **

to make sure they've got the right twin

It never bothered me before:

We were always Gred and Forge

FredandGeorge

George sounds lonely without you attached

Fred makes my heart shatter

And I want to curse them into utter

Oblivion

You know what I say?

I look them in the eye and glare.

"Fred is dead.

You can remember

'cause it rhymes."

They always look so shocked

As if I'd just cursed very nastily in front of a small child

Or expressed desire to give Moldyshorts a funeral

But it keeps repeating.

That rhyme circles in my head.

Fred is Dead.

Dead.

And I know 'Fred'

Is still FredandGeorge

'cause I think

a small part of me is dead too.

**So, I'm not sure how good these are, but I figured since some people seem to like 'em, I'll keep writing them. Oh, and I know this one's a bit morbid, but I can imagine it happening a lot. **


	5. Chapter 5

Regrets

Every breath I take has echoes of you

Every word I utter, means less without your completion

I can't escape your memory

Every glance into the mirror proves that

Every so often I see my reflection and I think

It's you.

But its not, cause your dead

And it's still my fault

I'm glad the war is over,

Glad that there's no more threat

But the scariness of death wasn't so bad

When I could share it with you

Cause as bad as those days got

The constant fear and watchfulness,

You were still alive

And we were invincible.

The careless times of childhood,

The pranks, the jokes, the laughs

Seem so, so meaningless

There's no innocence now.

Yeah, Moldyshorts is gone

The death chompers deceased,

But I can't celebrate.

There's too much regret.

What hurts the most about it all,

Are the smiling faces

The joyful grins

And for once, not being part of it.


	6. Chapter 6

The ghost of his last laugh

Etched across his face

Dust crumbles and bodies decay

But the last laugh rings loudest

Echoing through the ages

Permeating the air

Helping us to heal

And tearing us apart

He laughs with us now

Never missing another joke

Always there

Always present

The ghost of his last laugh

Etched across his face

Resounding through the ages

Sounding through the years

Carefully and slowly,

So slowly

Putting us back together

Piece by piece


	7. Chapter 7

gone.

Not with the wind.

With a falling wall.

Two tons of falling stone.

Crushing you

And me.

Some days it's all okay

I don't cry

And I remember your laughter

But some days

I can't grin

And it hurts like hell again

It doesn't bother me that so many can move on

I lost more

It will take longer

I can accept that

What I Can''t accept is the fact

That it wasn't me


End file.
